Bloody Secret
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Ils ne parlaient pas de sentiments, et Anders haussait les épaules lorsque la situation devenait trop intime. Anders riait, Mitchell tombait amoureux. Anders disparaissait, Mitchell souffrait. Anders restait lui-même, Mitchell s'en voulait d'espérer autrement. Pour couronner le tout, leurs secrets respectifs planaient au dessus de leur relation déjà bien chaotique.


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Me revoilà sur ce site après de (grandes) périodes de vide, et pas avec n'importe quoi !  
En effet pendant mon absence, je me suis un peu nourrie spirituellement de séries et de films, et j'ai donc par conséquent découvert les deux merveilleuses séries que sont Being Human (UK) et The Almighty Johnsons. Je vous avoue que mon choix de série a été très influencé par les deux acteurs principaux (non sans rire...) que j'ai adoré dans le Hobbit. **

**Et donc comme beaucoup de fans de ces deux-là, je me suis mis à littéralement adorer le Britchell -je crois même qu'adorer est un mot très faible...- et à le shipper par conséquent. Voici mon premier two shot sur ce couple, et j'espère pas le dernier ! ^^**

**J'espère donc que cet écrit vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dit à bientôt pour le second chapitre ! **

* * *

« Anders ! »

Pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes, Mitchell ouvrit la porte de la chambre du blond. Sous la couette, qui formait un tas de tissus uniforme, son amant eut un râle.

« Anders, pour la énième fois, je t'attend. »

La couette bougea légèrement, dévoilant la tête du blond.

« Mitchell, tu ne peux pas y aller seul ? »

« J'en ai marre d'y aller seul » grogna le vampire en soupirant. « S'il te plaît, fais un effort pour cette fois. »

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'Anders ne se roule de nouveau dans le lit, grommelant.

« Tu as juste à passer un jean et un tee-shirt » fit Mitchell en lui sortant les dit vêtements du placard. « C'est pas une réunion officielle ! »

Posant ce qu'il tenait dans la main aux pieds du lit, le brun adressa un dernier regard à Anders.

« Je vais te préparer un café, d'accord ? »

Lui laissant le temps de s'habiller tranquillement, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour mettre en route la machine à café. Alors qu'il soupirait en attendant que la tasse se remplisse du liquide noir si convoité, Mitchell jeta un oeil autour de lui. La cuisine était dans un état lamentable, le lave-vaisselle était plein à craquer mais n'avait pas été lancé, l'évier débordait par conséquence de vaisselle salle. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le vampire ferma soigneusement la machine pour la lancer, retirant quelques bols qui bloquaient la porte. Il passa un coup d'éponge sur le bar qui était parsemé des miettes, et arrêta dans un même mouvement la cafetière qui menaçait de remplir la tasse à ras-bord. Ouvrant le frigo, il plissa le nez en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas de quoi faire déjeuner le blond.

« Anders ? » cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, se rendant compte qu'aucun signe de la part de son interlocuteur n'allait venir, il s'empara de la tasse de café et se rendit dans la chambre.

« Anders ? »

Le visage de Mitchell se décomposa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'autre homme s'était rendormi, n'ayant pas bougé de sa place initiale. Une pointe de déception le traversa, avant qu'elle ne se change en fureur. Posant la tasse de café sur la commode à côté de la porte, il sortit de la chambre et de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble, le soleil d'Aukland le fit soupirer. Pour un vampire, il vivait dans un bien drôle d'endroit. Enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir après avoir enfilé ses lunettes de soleil, il descendit la rue d'un pas lent. A chaque pas qui l'éloignait de l'immeuble dernière lui, son coeur se serrait un peu plus. Il aurait pensé qu'Anders ferait l'effort de venir avec lui pour une fois, pourtant il aurait dû savoir que le blond n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de concessions. En vérité, Mitchell était plus en colère contre lui-même que contre l'autre homme. Après tout, depuis le début de leur relation (pouvait-on réellement appeler cela une relation ? Alors qu'ils se voyaient parfois le soir lorsqu'ils avaient fini le boulot et qu'ils se contentaient de coucher ensemble chez l'un ou l'autre, plusieurs fois d'affilée ?), Anders l'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire d'effort. Il l'avait prévenu que leur relation serait uniquement sexuelle, et que rien ne changerait au risque de ne plus jamais le revoir. Tout avait bien marché pendant plus de huit mois, puis petit à petit Anders avait fini par se faire plus doux parfois. C'était rare, c'était camouflé, mais il lui arrivait de nettoyer son amant lorsqu'il était celui qui prenait les rênes, il lui arrivait même parfois de rester dormir chez le vampire. Aucun des deux ne disait rien, de même lorsqu'ils se réveillaient lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas de sentiments, et Anders haussait les épaules lorsque la situation devenait étrange. Mitchell ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête, faisant ricaner son amant.

Anders riait, Mitchell tombait amoureux. Anders disparaissait, Mitchell souffrait. Anders restait lui-même, Mitchell s'en voulait d'espérer autrement.

« Mitchell ! Mitchell, attends ! »

Surpris d'entendre cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le vampire fit volte face. Courant dans la rue en pente, un tee-shirt enfilé à la va-vite souligné par un jean noir, Anders le rejoignit rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda finalement le blond en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés tout en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

John resta silencieux, fixant son amant de longues secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait réellement ? Une vraie relation, voilà ce qu'il voulait, purement et simplement. Il avait quitté son pays pour se réfugier à l'autre bout du monde pour tenter d'effacer son ardoise et de repartir à zéro, et jusque là il avait brillamment réussi. Mais il avait fallu qu'un soir dans un bar, il rencontre Anders pour que tout bascule. Il n'avait pas replongé dans son addiction au sang, c'était bien pire. Il avait trouvé une toute nouvelle addiction, qui n'était autre que le blond lui-même. Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe peu à peu amoureux de lui alors qu'il savait pertinemment que jamais Anders ne lui retournerait le sentiment. Cette addiction était bien plus dure à quitter que toutes les autres réunies.

« Rien. » finit par murmurer le vampire, soutenant son regard. « Je n'attend rien de toi, Anders. Car je sais qu'il n'y a rien à attendre. »

Le brun crut voir une pointe de douleur dans les yeux du blond, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Anders était de glace, et il lui avait prouvé bien des fois. Ses paroles n'avait fait que glisser sur la surface de son coeur impénétrable.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes ainsi ? » Insista l'autre homme. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti aussi énervé de chez moi y'a à peine cinq minutes ? »

« J'ai bêtement cru que tu pouvais t'intéresser à autre chose que mon cul de temps en temps » finit par lâcher Mitchell d'une voix forte, s'attirant un regard choqué de la part d'une femme qui passait à leurs côtés. « Laisse tomber Anders, je n'aurais rien dû espérer de ta part. Appelle moi quand tu auras envie de baiser, comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

Tournant les talons, Mitchell recommença à marcher sur quelques mètres avant de se retrouver arrêté par une poigne ferme sur son bras.

« Attend » s'énerva Anders, le poing serré. « Tu étais tout aussi d'accord que moi sur le deal que nous avons tous les deux » fit-il en le pointant du doigt. « Tu savais pertinemment ce qu'impliquait notre relation, et tu étais plus qu'heureux d'en faire parti. D'ailleurs ça n'avait pas réellement l'air de te déranger hier soir que je m'intéresse à ton cul, tu en redemandais même il me semble ? »

Il avait craché les derniers mots sur un ton dédaigneux et ne se rendit pas compte que Mitchell avait fait un pas en arrière, touché en plein coeur. Ses paroles n'étaient peut-être pas les pires que le vampire avaient pu entendre au cours de sa vie, mais le ton sur lequel le blond lui avait parlé lui fit bien plus mal que tout le reste. Ne pouvant se retenir, John lui administra une gifle qui claqua étonnamment fort dans la rue, les laissant tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre du geste du brun.

« Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton » siffla le vampire, retenant ses émotions derrière un visage de marbre. « Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. »

Alors qu'Anders allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« D'ailleurs, tu peux oublier mon numéro, mon cul et même mon existence. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Anders, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. »

Cette fois-ci alors qu'il tournait les talons, Anders le laissa partir.

Mitchell lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner, lui adresser un dernier regard, le supplier intérieurement de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il arriva au croisement de la rue et qu'il tourna à droite pour se rendre chez lui, risquant un coup d'oeil discret à l'endroit où il s'était disputé avec le blond, ce dernier avait disparu.


End file.
